hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Hilo:Sak Stark/@comment-11085546-20140716231932/@comment-11085546-20140717203100
He visto que ya habéis creado la plantilla para dragones. Me alegro por ello, yo lo llevaba esperando desde que en febrero se decidió en este hilo crear una categoría para animales, que tampoco vendría mal. Solo querría decir que en mi opinión estaría bien añadir a la nueva plantilla de dragones un apartado para "Genero", pues según el archimaestre Glyndan existen dragones hembras y machos, y en los artículos no queda bien reflejado a cual pertenece cada uno, ya que nunca se habla en los articulo de "la dragona" sino de "el dragón". Espero que entendáis mi reflexión De camino aprovecho para discutir otro tema. Todos los reyes Targaryen antes de la anexión de Dorne al reino eran considerados en la wiki como Reyes de los Andalos y de los Primeros Hombres. Ni rey de los Siete Reinos ni de los Rhoynar. Sin embargo, en El Príncipe Pícaro aparece esto: :"The children listened attentively. Afterward the king sent them away, pleading weariness. Then Viserys of House Targaryen, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, closed his eyes and went to sleep." Estos otros dos aparecen en La Princesa y la Reina: :"On the appointed day Ser Criston Cole placed the iron-and-ruby crown of Aegon the Conquerer upon the brow of the eldest son of King Viserys and Queen Alicent, proclaiming him Aegon of House Targaryen, Second of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm" :"Three hundred sets of eyes looked on as Prince Daemon Targaryen placed the Old King’s crown on the head of his wife, proclaiming her Rhaenyra of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. The prince claimed for himself the style Protector of the Realm, and Rhaenyra named her eldest son, Jacaerys, the Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne." Aegon el Conquistador no pudo con Dorne, pero todos sus descendientes se consideran reyes de los Rhoynar y de los Siete Reinos. Si así aparece en los textos de GRRM, creo que no deberíamos contradecir dicha información. Otro tema es el de los títulos. *El primero es el de Heredero de los Siete Reinos. Aunque esta estrechamente relacionado con el de Príncipe de Rocadragón, no es totalmente necesario. Un caso es el de Valarr Targaryen, quien era Heredero pero no sabemos si era príncipe de Rocadragón. Por lo que pienso que aunque aparezca el titulo de Principe de Rocadragón en los Infobox se debería añadir el de Heredero. *El de Príncipe de los Siete Reinos. En la mayoría parece solo el titulo de Príncipe. Pero lo correcto sería principie de los Siete Reinos, pues príncipe solo, puede ser príncipe de Pentos, príncipe de Dorne, o príncipe de cualquiera de los principados de Yi Ti. Ademas, con lo discutido sobre el titulo de Rey de los Siete Reinos no habría que cortarse. Si, la gente no es corta y puede ver que si es un Targaryen es príncipe de los SR, pero lo mas adecuado sería añadirlo. Saludos!